gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Finchelfanno1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Finchelfanno1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 06:22, December 12, 2010 hey! hmm....................................help!!!!! you are one of the best editors and i really need some help. I'm going to make you and atf admins but idk how hold i i will figure it out. and do you know how to change the wallpaper???Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! YOU'RE AN ADMIN NOW!!! whats the difference between an admin and a burecat or whatever its called???Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :D Kurtie!!!!!! yay!!!!! came check out my new blog post asap!!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks buddy :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) its chill no worries! i dont mind. i was going to give him admin ship but i wasnt on!! pb I totally miss season one with Fabson (the nicer version of fabson, that is) and Puckleberry is cute and it sounds cute. I cant stand hevans anymore. Klaine is my thing. Oh and you didnt tell me why you liked You shipments. tell me please!!!!!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) oh Well, education is way better than some website. My mom is making me get off at 11:00 am (which is in 50 minuets) to try to pack for our vacation (ugh i hate packing) and then we have to go shopping for summer clothes! (it's winter in america and HORRAY!! today is a snow day, so i have no school :D) I love tos shop. I really hope you do well on the exam in March!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hmm No snow??? That madness!!!! has it eveer snowed??? oh and once a year i like to try snow (bet between me and my bff zoey) and it taste nice and cool at first..........tehn it makes me wanna barf.....so yeah......Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hiya I saw it and i commented with these i cant remember the other ones :/ i need to write them down. i gtg to bed :( so goodnight!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 04:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry wait r u okay with the smileys here? i will get rid of them if you want artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) oh hahahaha! sorry 'bout that........ k im checkin them out right now artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i really like this one: haha artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. Welcome back, hi hi do u wanna be friends cause you seem like a good person and people have called you there bro star9999 ImPuckyPuck 14:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I wasn,t really mad. Hey It,s Mr.SL back for more. Listen I wasn,t mad The blog was a joke. Ok no worries. so later Mr.Santana Lopez.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki FanFic I'm going to write a fanfic about our crack family, and I really want you to be in it. All I need is some info. Please leave a message answering these questions. #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want your children to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 13:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! One down, many to go! XD Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) What Happened OKay I am freaking out. So this guy came on here and posted virus links everywhere and messed up the wallpaper and made it link to virus. I banned the first account and warned everyone. He made a second account saying that "we will all die". I banned that one. Then he made a third account and told me that he found my address- so I am staying off the wiki till everything goes back to normal cause I am scared as fuck. HELP. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 03:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) But he knows my address thats SCARY! Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 03:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Where i live! He said he found out! Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 03:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) NOT THE POINT THATS NOT THE POINT HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE AND IM FREAKING OUT Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 03:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay so how do we ban an IP? Doesn't babyjabba have to do to that? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 13:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay that works. I figured out it was a template, but it was late last night so my brain wasn't working. Anyways, what did he say on xat? What did anna do? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 13:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Yea I noticed he made it through tor, that bitch. Is everything good now?? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 14:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna try to write a chapter at least twice a week. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY Look, I know your upset. But, someday, you were my light that marked me the end of the tunnel of sadness and desesperation. Please, believe me when I say I didn't do those horrible things. Trust me, if you have ever trusted me some time, please, do it now. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 17:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) really nice page!!! I just joined glee users wiki..i already had glee wiki account but.. i'm not sure if its the same..can you help me? Thanks :) ~Gleek.out Thanks a lot!! :))))) See ya! ~Gleek.out Templates?? Okay since your the one that helped me get a colourful sig (hallelujah) and you said you would help with templates in a comment on gleefinchelbartie's page, I was wondering how do you make a template like this user loves... because I just don't know how so can you help me?? --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 12:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 13:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing on the page --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 13:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) from Quam1992 okay i think the pic pretty much says it all hahahahahaha :P but yeah tell me wot you think of the picture when you get this message thank you, okay well bye the wanted~stay with me I can make, make you glad you came 13:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi Finchelfanno. I was wondering if we can adopt this wiki with my friends, since it's interesting and we want to build it up again! :). Thanks in advance! That's about it also, still waiting for your official response. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 19:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I permit you, as I no longer use the site anymore. So enjoy :) 16:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, can you promote me now o 3o. --I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] 10:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC)